


First Day of School!

by KaiserAUarchives (LadyOfSparrows)



Series: Dealing with Daughterhood [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSparrows/pseuds/KaiserAUarchives
Summary: Minaki, Ken and Kouji's adopted daughter, is headed off to high school. It goes about as well as one might expect.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Minamoto Kouji
Series: Dealing with Daughterhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614139





	First Day of School!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisturbedMurders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbedMurders/gifts).



“Minaki! Hurry up!”

“I’m _coming,_ Papa! Just hold on.” 

“Yeah,” Izumi seconded as Ken scoffed. “Let our young lady stare at herself a little longer. She’ll hardly be late.” 

“I hope not,” Ken grumbled, “but knowing this crowd--” 

“Drop it, Ichijouji,” Kouji sighed, whacking his husband with his cane as he went by. “It’s high school, for fuck’s sake. None of you are allowed to be dramatic until we send her off to college.” 

“I’m glaring at you,” Ken said. 

“I don’t doubt it.” 

“Boys! Enough.” 

Kouji sagged into the couch. “Then _you_ go check on her, Zumi. Where’s my brother?” 

“Uncle Ichi’s with me!” Minaki called as she came pounding down the stairs. Said man trailed behind her. “He was showing me how to use my comb as a knife, just in case.” 

Ken’s head snapped up. “In case of _what?_ Where do you think we’re sending you?” 

Minaki rolled her eyes, pinning her Papa with a glare. “You never know, okay? Can’t you just be glad I can defend myself?” 

Kouichi drifted behind the couch, resting a hand on his twin’s shoulder. Kouji sighed again and rubbed his forehead. “Promise me you won’t follow her to school,” Kouji pleaded. 

Kouichi tightened his grip for just a moment. “That’s why I taught her how to make a knife with the plastic hair thing.” 

“...So you aren’t going, right?”

Ken’s voice. “You cannot bring a fucking _shiv_ to school, Minaki!” 

Izumi’s. “Oh, let it go, Ken! A girl needs to know how to defend herself in this day and age!”

Their daughter’s. “And you can’t tell when it’s folded!” 

His brother’s. “Mm.”

Kouji winced. “ _Kouichi._ ” 

“I promise not to follow my niece to her new school.” 

“Good. Then thank you for making sure she’s armed, I guess.” 

Kouichi finally released his twin’s shoulder. “If you won’t let me guard her, I will make sure she can guard herself.” 

“Okay, are we done?” Izumi asked. 

“No,” Ken hissed. 

“Great, done! Minaki, you look so cute! Do you like your new uniform?” 

She grinned, slipping her comb-with-hidden-shiv into her bookbag. “Yeah, it’s great! I feel so adult in it.” 

Izumi pulled her into a hug. “I’m so proud of you! Oh, come on, Kouji, you and Ken come here.”

“What? Why?” Kouji slapped Ken’s hand away, rising to his feet and smacking Ken’s ankle with the cane again. 

“A picture! Just you two and Minaki to start, like a family portrait!” 

“Do we have any of those?” Minaki asked, tilting her head. 

“No, and for good reason,” Kouji said. He listened to Izumi’s directions and let his daughter pull him close. He poked her in the back with the head of his cane, and she snorted. She gripped his hand, both now wrapped around his cane. 

Ken succeeded in locating Minaki’s comb-shiv, pulling it out of her bag with a growl. He slipped into the camera’s range, tucking the contraption in his back pocket as he did. 

Izumi was grumbling for him to look at the camera. Finally Ken did and wrapped an arm around his daughter. 

“Can you two jerks in the back try smiling? Perfect. Okay, one, two--” 

Kouichi’s hand drifted behind Ken, taking back his niece’s makeshift knife. Ken yelped, but it quickly shifted to a snarl. 

“--three!” 

Izumi looked at the result with a frown. “Ken, what did I say about smiling?” 

He was already gone, unsuccessfully trying to keep Kouichi from putting the damn comb back in Minaki’s bookbag. 

“Oi! Get your ass back here, Ken!” 

Kouji sighed again, as was custom in this household. “Anyone know the time?” 

“Uhhh…” Minaki’s hand slipped off his. “Shit, I gotta go! Bye Dad, love you! Bye, Papa! Uncle, can I have my bag? Thank you so much! Oh, Izumi, send me that pic later?” 

“Do _not_ take that shiv with you!” 

“Here.” Kouichi handed Minaki her bag, comb-shiv neatly placed in a side pocket. 

“I can,” Izumi said, “but it’s not perfect.” 

“Eh, what is? Thanks. Okay, bye for real now!” 

The door squeaked open. “Good luck,” Kouji called. It slammed shut, the whirlwind gone just as abruptly as it began. 

“A shiv,” Ken spat, jerking his wrist out of Kouichi’s hold. “I could’ve gotten her a proper switchblade, but no, sharpen her hair comb like the goddamned serial killer you are.” 

“Ichijouji, I thought we said no weapons outside the house.” 

“Hey. Your brother broke that rule first.” 

“You boys are disasters,” Izumi muttered, putting her phone away as both Ken and Kouji’s phones buzzed. “There’s the photo.” 

“Why did you send it to me?” Kouji asked, frowning as he dismissed the notification. 

“Just in case Ken deletes it when he sees how unflattering it is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This absolutely amazing adorable art is by [@souteijin on twitter!](https://twitter.com/souteijin) Thank you again!


End file.
